basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington College Shoremen
The Washington College Men's Basketball program is a proud basketball program known for its toughness and relentlessness in competition. The Shoremen program has berthed many accolades from former All-Americans to NCAA playoff appearances.In the 97 seasons the program has been around, beginning with the 1912 season to the present, the program has built up a record of 1019-967-1. With five 20 win seasons including the 1924-25 season in which the team known as the "Original Flying Pentagon" went 20-0.Over the years the Washington College Men's Basketball team has played many notable opponents such as: Davidson, Duke, Florida, Georgetown, LaSalle, Maryland, Navy, St. Joseph's, Seton Hall, Temple, Villanova, and Virginia Tech. The Shoremen have had 13 coaches since the beginning of the program; starting with F. Stanley Porter to present coach Rob Nugent.http://www.washingtoncollegesports.com/mbasketball/mbbguide.pdf Post Season Appearances *NCAA Division III Tournament appearances (4): 1984, 1986, 1989, 1990 *Centennial Conference Tournament appearances (8): 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2006, 2010 *Middle Atlantic Conference Tournament appearances (9): 1979, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990 *Mason-Dixon Conference Tournament appearances (17): 1941, 1942, 1943, 1944, 1945, 1946, 1947, 1950, 1952, 1955, 1956, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964 Record Holders Single Game Points- Tom Finnegan, 51 Field Goals- Tom Finnegan, 18 Free Throws- Tom Finnegan, 19 3 point field goals- David Horvath, 8 (twice) Rebounds- Louis Young, 27 Assists(tie)- Vince Gasior, 13 Charles Duckett, 13 Steals- David Blackwell, 15 Blocked Shots- Mark Awantang, 11 Season Points- Chris Brandt, 629 Scoring Average- Tom Finnegan, 29.8 Field Goals- Tom Finnegan, 225 Free Throws- Chris Brandt, 193 3 point field goals- Ben Harris, 67 Rebounds- Louis Young, 393 Rebound Average- Louis Young, 17.1 Assists- Vince Gasior, 144 Steals- David Blackwell, 125 Blocked Shots- Mark Awantang, 77 Career Points- Nick Scallion, 2,087 Scoring Average- Tom Finnegan, 29.6 Field Goals- Nick Scallion, 801 Free Throws- Nick Scallion, 493 3 point field goals- Ben Harris, 200 Rebounds- Louis Young, 1,133 Assists- Vince Gasior, 346 Steals- David Blackwell, 213 Blocked Shots- Mark Awantang, 173 Consecutive Starts- Carl Fornoff, 95 Award winners All-Americans 1964 Tom Finnegan 1965 Tom Finnegan 1989 Tim Keehan 1990 Tim Keehan First Team All-MAC Southern Division 1964 Tom Finnegan 1965 Tom Finnegan Second Team All-MAC Southern Division 1962 Rene Duval 1967 Marty Smith First Team All-MAC Southeast Division 1977 Joe Wilson 1978 Doug Byrne 1979 Joe Wilson, Doug Byrne 1981 David Blackwell 1982 Joe Moye 1983 Bob Fornoff 1985 Bob Fornoff 1986 Kurt Keller (MVP) 1987 Andy Bauer 1988 Andy Bauer, Tim Keehan 1989 Tim Keehan 1990 Chris Brandt 1991 Darren Vican 1993 Darren Vican First Team All Centennial Conference 1997 Ben Harris, Mark Awantang 2000 Greg Adams 2001 Greg Adams 2010 Andrew Chambers 2011 Kevin Breslin 2012 Kevin Breslin Second Team All Centennial Conference 1994 Charles Cummings 1995 Ben Harris 1998 Bradd Burkhart 1999 Steve Devore, Earl Piner 2001 Earl Piner 2003 Colin Camacho 2006 Jonathan Webb 2007 Joey Breslin 2009 Tim Kohlrus 2010 Kevin Breslin Honorable Mention All Centennial Conference 1999 Greg Adams 2002 Bryan Mason 2004 David Horvath, Jonathan Webb 2005 Jonathan Webb 2006 Kyle Stem 2008 Tim Kohlrus 2009 Andrew Chambers First Team Presto Sports/Pride of Maryland All-Maryland 2007 Joey Breslin 1,000 Point Scorers 2,087 Nick Scallion 1,793 Greg Adams 1,574 Tim Keehan 1,571 Jonathan Webb 1,547 Ben Harris 1,410 Andy Bauer 1,401 Joe Wilson 1,362 Doug Byrne 1,360 Chris Jamke 1,357 Kurt Keller 1,315 Dan Samele 1,296 Geoff Kurtzman 1,293 John Burgen 1,272 Chris Brandt 1,246 Tim Kohlrus 1,205 John Carrol 1,193 Joe Moye 1,159 Bradd Burkhart 1,158 Joe Breslin 1,146 Darren Vican 1,136 Bob Fornoff 1,120 Tom Finnegan 1,109 Tom Keefe 1,098 Richard Callahan 1,092 Derek Cuff 1,086 Geoff Rupert 1,072 Earl Piner 1,040 Richard Carrell 1,039 Louis Young 1,025 Alex Zebrowski 1,020 John Sloan 1,019 Andrew Chambers 1,018 Kyle Stem 1,005 Jerry Moye Centennial Conference Opponents 'Dickinson'http://www.dickinson.edu/athletics/,'Franklin & Marshall'http://www.godiplomats.com/landing/index, 'Gettysburg'http://www.gettysburgsports.com/, 'Haverford'http://www.haverford.edu/athletics/, 'Johns Hopkins'http://www.hopkinssports.com/, 'McDaniel'http://www.mcdanielathletics.com/landing/index, 'Muhlenberg'http://www.muhlenberg.edu/sports/, 'Swarthmore'http://www.swarthmore.edu/x1228.xml, 'Ursinus'http://www.ursinus.edu/NetCommunity/Page.aspx?pid=206 References Category:NCAA Division III schools Category:Centennial Conference members Category:Schools in Maryland